Many individuals and businesses prepare and deliver presentations using a computer presentation program. Typically, presentation programs provide a user with a graphical user interface that allows the user to edit, create, and present slides. A user may be presented with a blank slide with predefined placeholders. The placeholders may store many different types of content, such as text, lists, pictures, tables, charts, and the like. The user may modify each of the slides by adding content to the placeholders or may adjust some formatting settings within the presentation. For example, a user may be able to adjust: placeholder text styles, placeholder size and positioning, backgrounds, color schemes, animations, and the like. Manually arranging content on each slide is very time consuming and leads to inconsistencies between slides.